Crash
by eyesonthestarscc
Summary: This probably shouldn't even go on this website, but I am looking to get as many people to know about my story as possible! My fanfic is a Harry Styles fanfiction. It has a surprising twist, and I've tried to create a unique and original plot for you readers! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so reviews will be helpful! Love, xx
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey

"Hurry up, will you?" Willa yelled from the doorway. "We've got to go!" I was not looking forward to this at all. Willa had begged me to go clubbing with her tonight, and I was already regretting my decision to go.

"Why do you like it, anyway?" I pouted. Parties had never been my thing, and I'd never been much of a drinker, either.

"It's so fun, Rey. You get to listen to great music, and dance with steamy guys. I don't see what your problem is," she squealed. I came down the stairs. "See? You look hot. Let's go!" We quickly got into the Volkswagen. I looked back at the flat, already desperately wishing I could go back.

Harry

I suddenly awoke. Another nightmare. I sat up in bed and realized how cold it was in my flat when the breeze from the open window brushed against my bare skin. "Winters in London," I slurred. The rush started to flow to my head as I remembered flashes of the night before. The lights, the stench of alcohol, and the pounding of the music filled my mind as I crashed back down to my pillow. I rolled over slightly to see the time. 11:00.

The clubs were probably just filling up now. I'd gotten familiar with them over the last few months. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. I rose from my bed, barely able to stand. Beams of light rushed to my head. "The boys wouldn't be happy with you, Harry," I mumbled, "would they? They wouldn't be proud of you, Harry."

I stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, studying who I had become. Bruises and scars showed over my tattoos, and were evidence of my past. I lightly touched the soft skin. "Who are you? What have you done to yourself?" I asked my reflection.

I stepped into the shower, letting the cool water cleanse my face. Ringlets of my hair were flattened by the water as I closed my eyes.

Images of the crash forced themselves to come to mind.

I would not relive this memory. Not again. I opened my eyes and felt the tears slide down my cheeks, feeling hot as they joined with the cool shower water. I needed to suck it up. It was over.

Aubrey

This whole "clubbing" thing? Not a good idea. I sat at the bar, stirring my water. I refused to drink. Multiple seedy guys had tried to hit on me. One had even bought me a drink. "Piss off," I spat each time, getting them to leave me alone. My seat at the bar was decent enough for me to see almost the entirety of the club. I watched Willa, who confidently came on to guys left and right. Sometimes I wish I was as outgoing as she.

As I scanned the room, the new arrival to the club caught my eye. A tall, dark figure sauntered across the room, not paying to the women on the dance floor. He quickly seated himself on the other side of the bar, making light conversation with the bartender. I studied him for a moment before resuming the stirring of my water.

After a few minutes, I glanced back over to where the mysterious guy had been sitting. Where had he gone? I looked around the club nervously, feeling paranoid. I saw him nowhere.

"Looking for me, angel?" A voice breathed on my neck. I swiveled around on my stool to meet a beautiful face in close proximity to mine.

"Don't worry, I saw you looking at me earlier. I also saw you panicking when I disappeared." He chuckled, dimples showing, and called the bartender over. "What would you prefer to drink?" he asked.

"I don't drink. So don't bother." I remarked.

"A water for the girl, and the usual for me," the boy assured the bartender. "Someone needs an attitude adjustment, huh?" he laughed. He grabbed a stool from nearby and sat down facing me at the bar. "Harry." he stated, rubbing my thigh with his large hands. "What's your name, doll?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Aubrey. And I was just leaving. Sorry to waste your time." I got up nervously, as Harry was a bit frightening. However, by the time I had turned to face the exit, Harry stood looming over me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. "Not so fast. Dance with me," he ordered. He quickly pressed his long fingers around my wrists and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"You aren't listening to me," I said. "I have to leave." With difficulty I tugged myself from his grip and swam through the sea of dancing people as fast as I could. I felt someone grab me and pull me to them.

It was Willa. "Oh my gosh! Who was that guy?! And WHY aren't you dancing with him right now?!" she exclaimed, clearly more excited than I.

"Willa, you don't understand. I have to go. Don't worry abou-"

"Pardon, Willa is it?" I felt hands wrap around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder. Harry. "Don't worry about Aubrey tonight. I'll be bringing her home." Willa looked at me with wide eyes as Harry dragged me back into the crowd.

Harry's hands slid up my torso and back down my arms until his fingers intertwined with mine. He pulled my hands up to rest on the nape of his neck. I could feel soft curls resting there, gentle ringlets different from his rough personality. His hands returned to me, finding their way to my waist.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" He joked, pressing his forehead to mine. "More fun for us that way," He smirked.

We danced with the rhythm of the thundering music for quite some time, and I found myself enjoying it. Suddenly, soft lips pressed against mine forcefully. I allowed it to continue, Harry's tongue exploring my mouth. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue, but I found that I was simply drunk on his touch. His fingers tightly gripped my hips, pulling me toward him and grinding his hips into mine.

Our passionate contact broke, and his eyes, vibrantly green, found their way to mine before he leaned in for another quick kiss.

I turned to face away from him, his rough hands grazing the showing skin of my thigh. I held his hand on my hip as we grinded to the music. My free hand moved up to his soft ringlets, tugging at them gently. What was wrong with me?

"Let's get out of here, Aubrey. Please," he begged. I snapped out of my fantasy as I realized what he was saying. I turned to face him, meeting his wondering gaze.

"I can't. I have to go home," I said. Harry's jaw clenched, and his fist tightened. He looked at me angrily. "Fine. I'll take you home. But I'll see you tomorrow, without a doubt." Clearly frustrated, he grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the club.

When we arrived at my flat, Harry locked the doors of his Rover.

"Let me out," I pleaded. "I have to-" He stopped me mid-sentence with a gentle, long kiss. I felt his tongue push onto my lips, licking them before leaving them with a bite. He took a deep breath and looked at me with a sort of disappointment. I could slowly feel my lip starting to bleed as he released me from the confines of his hold. He quickly jumped out of the car to help me out. I licked my lip and could taste his breath on my tongue.

He opened my door, sliding his hands beneath my thighs to lift me out. "I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sure that you'll look absolutely stunning," he spoke softly before setting me down.

As he closed his eyes, he leaned in for a short, but sweet, kiss, cupping my face in his hands. Then, grabbing my jaw tighter, he pulled my head to the side and leaned in to my face.

"See you soon," he breathed in my ear, vibrating all of the feelings I had throughout my body. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and pulled away, his dimples showing with his smirk and the wink of his eye.

Harry ran to his car and hopped in as I walked up to my flat. When I turned around to look at him one last time, he had driven away.

What have I gotten myself into? Who is this guy, anyway? I asked myself. This was the craziest I had ever acted.

Aubrey

Last night could have just been erased from my mind, if it weren't for the sudden disappearance of my mobile. For the millionth time, I checked my handbag that I took to the club. It still wasn't sitting there. "Where could I have put that stupid thing?" I muttered, rummaging through my room. In doing so, the house phone rang. My mobile caller ID showed up on the screen.

"Hello?" I offered frantically.

"Good morning, angel. You look beautiful this morning." It was Harry.

"You stole my phone? And are you stalking me?!" I yelled into the phone. This was out of hand.

"I didn't steal it, per say...I just borrowed it. There's a difference. Besides, you'll get it back."

"Why did you steal it in the first place? And you never told me if you were stalking me or not," I replied, flustered.

"I just stopped by to make sure you were okay. No hard feelings. I took it so you'll have to see me again, of course," he chuckled to himself before continuing. "Go get ready. I'll be back shortly." Before I could insist that he forget about the occasion, the click sounded and the dial tone deafened all other sounds.

I was really stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! Enjoy this chapter, be sure to vote and comment! love you all :) xx**

Harry

I laughed as I hung up the phone. This was hilarious. I set the phone on the counter and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a beer off the shelf. After cracking it open, I took a long swig. Just then my cat, Tom, appeared.

"She won't be able to resist me, right Tommy boy?" I said, crouching down to scratch his head. He purred in agreement, and, on that note, I ran over to my wardrobe. _What to wear... _I thought. _I should just be casual._ I threw on some dark jeans, my Rolling Stones tee, and my white converse. A beeping noise came from the counter. A text message read:

_Hello from London Psychiatric Center! This is a reminder of_ HARRY STYLES_'s_ _appointment with_ DR. ATKINS _at_ 1:00 P.M. _If you would like to cancel this appointment, reply "CANCEL." Thank you! _

Well, shit. I forgot about that, honestly. I quickly responded to the message as it had directed me, and shoved it in my back pocket. The only thing left to do was chug the last of my beer and grab my wallet. "See ya later, Tom," I yelled to my cat. I was ready. I left my flat and jogged out to the Rover.

I was excited.

************************************************************************************************************

Harry

I pulled up by Aubrey's flat. It was in a nice area, of course. She was one of the classiest girls I had dated in a while-Taylor was a mistake, Caroline wasn't the right woman for me...Cara was too busy with modeling, and I with the band, at the time. I wasn't very lucky when it came to these things.

Once at her door, I looked around. It had been a while since I'd gone out in the daylight, especially just for fun.

The door opened suddenly. "Hello," I said, smiling. She looked breathtaking, and she wasn't even trying.

************************************************************************************************************

Aubrey

There was nothing to wear. I was going to look like a fool. Ugh, the way he hung up on me?! He was so incredibly frustrating. But, he was so beautifully alluring at the same time. He drew me in, with his touch, his kiss...

What was I even thinking?!

I threw on a pair of jeans and a vintage blouse. I grabbed my TOMS and ran downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Hello," he said with a smile. He looked genuinely happy, much unlike last night. I was pleased to see him this way rather than aggressive. He was dressed casually, thank goodness. In the daylight, I could get a better look at his physique. He was tall, of course, lean and muscular. His curly brown mop framed his face, a cheeky smile resting on his lips. Green eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he looked down at me.

"Hi. Where are we going today?" I asked bluntly.

Harry began to walk away without me, yelling, "It's a surprise! You'll see," as he went. I trailed after him, wondering if this was still a good idea, despite his handsomeness. He opened my door and let me climb into the seat. He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before moving around to the other side. There was hurt in his eyes. I could see it. What had happened to him?

We began to drive. He looked very concentrated, never taking his eyes off of the road. The furrow of his brow let me know that something was on his mind. Without thinking, a "what's wrong?" came from my mouth. _Idiot. Shouldn't have asked. _

"Nothing. Don't worry about me," he replied with a serious tone. I decided that I should keep my mouth shut, and leave him alone to think about it. "You can tell me, you know...your words are safe with me."

_WHO ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?! _Damn, was I stupid. I barely knew this guy, and this was not normal behavior for me.

"Oh...okay. Thank you, it means a lot." A small smile tried to shine through, but it was quickly pushed away by whatever he was thinking. I reached over and rubbed his arm, squeezing it before pulling away, trying to comfort him. He broke his contact with the road, and looked at me with genuine meaning. He took his hand off the wheel and grabbed mine, holding it the whole way to our secret destination.

There was a softer side to this boy than I thought.

**Short chapter, I know :( I just wanted to get as much to you as soon as possible! Please vote and comment, it means as much to me as a caress of the arm means to Harry. Kisses! xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello babes! I'm writing Chapter 3 just for you lovelies to be able to read before the weekend comes to an end! I hope you're happy with what I've been doing so far! I decided that I'll do a little less Harry from now on, unless you think it's necessary. I just want to be able to develop him the best way I know how, so comment and tell me what you think about the Harry POVs! xx**

Aubrey

We rolled to a stop near a building that towered over us. Harry parked and we both got out of the car. Tall stone pillars stood guarding large wooden doors, and flags waved in a stone courtyard. "What is this place, Harry?" I asked, gawking at the splendor of the location.

"This is a museum, angel. It appeared to me that the club wasn't exactly your idea of fun, so..." Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my neck. "Mmm, your so warm." He gave me a tight squeeze, and then pulled back. "I'm really excited to spend time with you today."

He looked so serious. Maybe last night was just a little bit of drunken action. "You know what? So am I." I smiled at him and snatched his hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked as I tried to tug him along.

He dropped my hand and picked me up, answering, "I'm waiting for how beautiful you are to stop leaving me speechless." I pinched his cheeks.

"You're such a dork," I laughed. "Put me down! I wanna go inside." He set me back steadily on the ground and we ran into the museum.

************************************************************************************************************

Aubrey

So, our tour guide was ridiculously boring. A monotonous voice rang throughout the museum as we stumbled along like the rest of our group. Harry's hand rested softly in mine, our fingers intertwined. This museum had some of the coolest artifacts I had ever seen. I was glad Harry had brought me here. I looked up at him to find that he was already looking at me. "Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Splendid. Why?"

"Well...I was just thinking we could, you know, take a private tour," Harry said, his hand squeezing mine a little tighter. He winked at me and tugged me behind an exhibit. My heart fluttered in my chest.

Harry pushed my back up against the wall and forcibly kissed me. Unlike yesterday, I was enjoying this. I felt just as strongly about doing this as he did. I pushed back, my lips pressing his with command. He stopping kissing me for a moment, breathing heavily. "We're going to play a game, sweetheart." He kissed me gently before looking at me, a chuckle in his eye, whispering that I should hide.

"I'm going to count to twenty, so you'd better hurry!" he exclaimed. From what I gathered, this was a very flirtatious game of Hide & Seek. I smiled and began to run, hearing his counting fade with the distance. I spotted an exhibit that partially covered a hidden crevice in the wall. Ducking behind the exhibit, I crouched in the crevice, able to see if Harry was coming my way.

After a few seconds, I heard a raspy "ready or not, here I come!" from Harry, somewhere in the distance. I waited until I heard the thundering of his feet nearing my exhibit. As soon as I saw the curls on his head, I ducked away from the opening.

Once I knew he'd passed, I decided I'd have a little fun myself.

I glanced out into the museum. The coast was clear. I quietly left my hiding place, and started to follow him. It was funny to see him looking for me, checking behind and under the exhibits to see if I was there.

"Aubrey, I really don't know where you are...I think I might have to surrender!" Harry yelled, the echo of his words ringing throughout the museum. Now was my chance to get him. I crept up behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso and pressing my cheek to his back. "Still glad you surrendered?" I asked. He swiftly turned around and grabbed me. "You scared me, babe! But, I guess I deserve it," he replied. This time, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close.

Kisses began trailing down my neck, a few being planted on my collarbone. Harry's lips came up to meet mine. His hands left my waist and slid down my butt, gripping my thighs. He pulled me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. The aggression of his kisses increased. In the heat of our passion, I grabbed his hair, slightly pulling it. A moan escaped Harry's throat as he slammed my back into a wall. We made out furiously, our lips hot and our tongues tangled. He gripped my thighs tightly as he ground his hips into mine, almost as if he was trying to squeeze me into the wall.

Bowing his neck down, Harry began sucking on my neck. I tilted my head back against the wall, groaning with pleasure. I twirled the hair on the nape of his neck in my fingers, and gripped his torso tightly with my legs. I could feel him hard underneath me, but I didn't care. I just let myself crumble beneath his kiss and touch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the glint of a guard's badge coming our way. We weren't supposed to be off without the tour. "Harry," I breathed. We needed to get out of here. Green eyes looked up at me. "Yes, love?" Harry's lips were pink and puffy. Mine probably were, too.

"I think someone's coming. We should go," I whispered. I desperately hoped that our date wasn't over. He let me down and kissed my forehead strongly. "Okay. We can go to my place," he answered. I rubbed his arm as he looked over his shoulder at the guards running our way. "Let's go, Rey." He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the museum and into the night.

**Hello, loves! If you're somewhat nerdy, this is right up your alley. ;) I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'll be beginning the new chapter tonight, hopefully! If you vote and comment, you get a kiss on the forehead from Harry. xx **


End file.
